


The entropy calms you

by nobody_in_particular



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Entirely too much space symbolism, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, feelgood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobody_in_particular/pseuds/nobody_in_particular
Summary: She's Alexandrite, not Alexandra or Alexander. She's much, much older than those names.***Pointless, plotless, mindless fluff. Alexandrite cuddles you and you contemplate her eldritch beauty. I don't know why I wrote this, I just really love Alexandrite.





	

Green. Pink. Green. Pink. Black. Green. Pink.  
Sometimes you stumble and nearly fall, but there's always a huge, delicate hand that catches you. Her hands orbit around you, and they move slowly along a fluid, cryptical pattern from a time when the Earth was younger, and closer to the stars.  
After a long silence, she speaks. "I hope you're comfortable." Her loud, raspy contralto voice rumbles in her thorax; you can feel her entire being resonate with her own voice. There's war and destruction in her words, crumbling cities, exploding stars and entropy. But it's warm, and comforting. The entropy calms you.  
"Yes, I am. Don't worry." She's Alexandrite, not Alexandra or Alexander. She's much, much older than those names. She probably inspired them. She doesn't worry. She's blunt as a sunless planetoid hurtling through space.  
You are comfortable now, and you observe her. There's something about her that always struck you as _insectile._ Her segmented, turning joints. (Is that carapace on her arms? Might be.) Or maybe those sunglasses? Are those sunglasses? Or are they compound eyes? You don't know. She never thought necessary to tell you, and you never asked.  
Sometimes, her face swings up like a gigantic, eldritch mask, her expression frozen in place, revealing her second, much more savage mouth under the chin. A serpentine, slobbering tongue snakes out from between her jagged, crystalline teeth and licks her snarling lips. Those teeth could pierce through concrete and shred tanker ships into confetti, and she's here cuddling you.  
Cuddling, it flashes through your mind. This ancient, cosmic giantess, who could singlehandedly slay any army on Earth, is sitting on a meadow with her legs crossed, _cuddling you._ Well, not exactly cuddling, since an attempt to do that would probably reduce you to a red smear, but holding you on her palm and surrounding you with the other ones is the closest to cuddling she can get. Who knows what alien stars shone on her, what black-sanded beaches on what forsaken worlds her feet tread on, what unearthly foes she had to face. And this fearsome alien goddess is trying to emulate a human gesture, because she wants you to feel comfortable, for who knows what reason. The situation is so absurd you almost laugh, but you hold back so as not to upset her or make her believe you don't appreciate it.  
"It's getting cold", Alexandrite growls suddenly. Her voice is warmer now, like a river of molten magma flowing on a primordial planet. She knows no nuances. "Here, cover up."  
Her impossibly soft, voluminous hair falls onto your body. It's silky and soft, almost too much so. It's marzipan green; human hair isn't marzipan green. You cover up; the warmth is elemental, it radiates from her. Your gaze drifts onto her face, and the huge, round gemstone embedded into her forehead. It's a pearl, but a massive pearl, bigger than any found on Earth, and greenish and gold in color. You cannot imagine what kind of abyssal sea-beast could have produced such an enormous, otherwordly pearl - if there's even a sea-beast capable of that. It's a mystery, just like the rest of her.  
You fall asleep.


End file.
